1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an image display apparatus.
2. Related Art
In recent years, an image display apparatus such as a head mounted display as a wearable information device has been provided. For example, in JP-A-2002-182148, a head mounted image display apparatus which includes a pair of prism elements which guides an image to the eyes of a viewer, a plurality of contact units which regulate positions of the pair of prism elements, and an urging member which provides an urging force for pressing the contact units is provided.
In JP-A-2007-81984, a head mounted display which includes an eye width adjusting mechanism in which a display unit for the left eye and a display unit for the right eye move right and left, symmetrically, about a rotation axis along a guide unit is disclosed. In JP-A-2013-211811, a frame for head mounted device which can change the amount of tilt of a pair of nose pads on the right and left sides, independently, is disclosed.
In an image display apparatus such as a head mounted display, it is necessary to perform a position adjusting operation of image display units on the right and left so that an image is in the field of vision of a user in order for the user to view the image. However, in the above described apparatuses in JP-A-2002-182148, JP-A-2007-81984, and JP-A-2013-211811, there has been a problem in that it is difficult to perform a position adjusting operation of the image display unit.
In the image display apparatus such as the head mounted display, miniaturization and weight reduction of the apparatus are necessary in order to obtain a comfortable feeling when worn. For this reason, development of an apparatus is occurring with the intent of making the size of an image in the eyes, a so-called diameter of an exit pupil, small. However, when the diameter of the exit pupil is small, the position of an image which is initially set easily deviates from the field of vision, and it is difficult to make the position of the image align in the field of vision of a user. In this manner, when the diameter of the exit pupil becomes small, a problem in the above described position adjusting operation becomes significant.